Insecurities
by msrix
Summary: Ryou is a sweetheart after Yukari has one of those moments.


_This takes place right after Ryou walks in on Yukari in the shower (obviously haha). I do not own Penguin Revolution in any shape or form. All rights go to the respected author and publisher. Please, please enjoy and let me know what you think!_

"Dammit!" Ryou thought to himself, "Why am I so mad that he kissed her. I mean him! No, I mean her! Ah dammit! She's just my manager! I care because she's important as my manager!" Ryou pounded at the sink as each of these thoughts pounded in his head, hoping to release them _somehow_.

"Why do I care so much?" he whispered.

Suddenly, a door swung open. BAM. Steam emerged from the room where Yukari had just taken a shower, but even the shampoo scented fog couldn't mask what had already been seen.

For a moment, time seemed to have stopped. Ryou's eyes were glued open, staring at her petite frame – he saw how she curved and dipped and darkened. Yukari's content smile was frozen on her face until she realized the situation. She quickly grabbed a towel to rescue her modesty and swiftly kicked the pervert out of the bathroom – literally.

Ryou landed with a thump and a redness appeared that covered more than the area he'd been kicked in. "Oh my-, oh gosh-, Yukari…na-" he could barely form a complete thought with the image of her still burned into his memory. He stayed on the ground for a moment longer, until Aya interrupted his daze.

"Should I have mentioned that manager was in there?" he asked nonchalantly, his hair in the usual frenzy.

The next day, Yukari was up making breakfast as usual when Ryou came in. They looked at each other, blushed, and looked away. "Good morning!" said Ryou, as cheerfully as possible.

Yukari silently fixed up an extravagant plate of food for Ryou before retreating back to her room. He ate it alone, as Aya had already gone off to work on whatever new drama or movie he was filming. His script lay crumpled on the couch – he had already memorized it. When he was finished, Ryou cleaned his dish and walked over to Yukari's door, knocking timidly, "aren't you going to eat?"

He heard Yukari's muffled reply through the door, "I was hungry so I ate before you woke up. I'm full." He sighed and laid his head against the cold wood. "Should I apologize for yesterday?" he thought.

"Fujimaru… about yesterday… I'm sorry. Can I come in? I'm really sorry. I swear I didn't see anything!" he blushed, "I just don't want you to be mad at me."

He heard a faint rustling behind the door and then a familiar click as it opened, revealing Yukari, in her male disguise, glasses and all, "I'm not mad at you. I could never be mad at you, Ryou. I'd be a bad manager!" she gave a wry smile, but it couldn't mask the sadness ingrained in her features.

"Why is she sad? I can understand mad, or embarrassed or something, but not _sad_!" thought Ryou.

Without another consideration, Ryou swooped Yukari up around the waist, carrying her like a schoolbook at his side to the couch where he dropped her off. Her glasses fell off in the confusion and her wig was twisted, showing wisps of her natural hair peeking out.

"Can you please explain to me what's wrong, Fujimaru? You've been… off since the incident since yesterday and I want to understand why."

Yukari was looking down at her hands, which were balled into fists on her thighs. "I'm fine. I told you I'm not mad at you. It was just a bad situation, right?" but as she spoke, tears splattered sadly on the back of her hands and Ryou could hear a small sniffling sound.

Instantly Ryou's arms were around the small girl, suffocating her in an embrace. He laid his head on top of hers. "I'm so sorry Fujimaru. Please don't cry. Please, _please_ talk to me!"

"mermumifmustd…"

"What?" He pulled away for a moment so that he could hear what she was saying.

In a whisper she repeated, "Were you disgusted?" She was still not looking him in the eyes, but her face turned red and she shuffled against his chest.

"…d-disgusted? With what?" he exclaimed. Ryou couldn't understand what this crazy lady was talking about. What was there to be disgusted about?

Yukari sniffed and almost silently murmured, "my body." Immediately she flushed a deeper scarlet as Ryou began to laugh. It wasn't a boisterous laugh, but rather a relieved chuckle. "Is that what you've been upset about?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned it." She tried to pull away, "forget I brought it up."

"No!" the boy roared, "I cannot let you go on with that state of mind! Fujimaru, you're beautiful! You're small and cute and sweet and your body is as perfect as could be. The only thing that I am disgusted with is that you could ever feel this way about yourself!"

Yukari looked up into his confident eyes, hers still swollen with the tears. "Fujimaru," he continued, "you're… you're Y-yukari. And you're _my_ Yukari. I think you're perfect and therefore you should too!" He felt a jolt of excitement at using her first name, he loved her so much and he needed her to know that.

"Thank you…" she whispered, curling into him, but Ryou could tell that she still didn't believe it fully. How could her get her to understand? This silly, smart, perfect, strong girl who only took care of others?

Suddenly, he ran his hands though her hair, leafing out the bobby pins that were holding down what wig was still attached to her hair. "What are you doing?" she asked curiously. But he didn't respond. When he was finished mining for the pins, he threw her wig across the room. "I don't think I could do this if you were still looking like a boy." He smiled and tilted Yukari's chin up. There was excitement in both of their eyes, along with fear and happiness and expectation.

Slowly, he brought his lips to meet hers and the kiss was complete with a shock that sparked from lips to spine to toes. They broke apart, looked at each other again, and the only thing left in their eyes was undeniable passion.


End file.
